


calm down picasso

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Artist AU, Fluff, M/M, i left the boys ages so theres like. a teeny age gap ., very gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: hyunjin is incredibly nervous around attractive people so when he tries to talk to the hot guy in his art class the only thing that comes out is "paint me like one of your french girls"





	calm down picasso

**Author's Note:**

> oh i live??!? yeah !

  
  
Hyunjin gulped. That guy was here again, the beautiful one, Kim Woojin.  Hyunjin has been taking these summer art classes for as long as he can remember but it’s the first time he’s seen the same beautiful person every weekend at 2pm. 

Its honestly hard to focus on his art work, the man is too attractive. On top of his beautiful face, his art is just as beautiful, he plays with colors and light and shadows in the most incredible way, Hyunjin doesn’t think he really needs these classes. And yes, maybe Hyunjin has a teeny tiny crush on him, after the third week of  classes Hyunjin had stayed up all night night looking for every “kim woojin artist” that he could find. He found out that Kim Woojin was a few years older than he was, and he was in college studying design. After a few more deep internet searches he was also rewarded with a very minimalistic instagram, filled with pictures of cats mostly and the occasional grainy selfie, which Hyunin promptly saved.  Also, after some high quality stalking he came upon a tumblr blog with a few more cat videos and a cover that Woojin had done of a popular song, and to say Hyunjin was shook was an understatement. He may or may not have spent the rest of the night curled up in a ball under his blankets while letting out anguished sighs every three minutes.  

Hyunjin sighed, was he doomed to stare forlornly at the beautiful artist or would he finally act upon his emotions. The theater kid in him was coming out. Seungmin, his best friend of four years flopped into the chair beside him, and half whispered half yelled, “hey Hyunjin, the cute guy you’re always talking about is here again.” 

Hyunjin steals a glance at Woojin and is that a blush adorning the tips of his ears? No way, could he have heard that. Oh fuck he was gonna kill Seungmin. “Shut up oh my god Seungmin, he’s gonna think i’m a creep!” Hyunjin practically wails in the direction of his best friend. 

He steals another glance, Woojin now has a slight smile stretched across his face. Oh fuck, he definitely heard, Hyunjin thinks to himself. 

“Go get it bro!” Seungmin laughs in his direction. 

The class starts and Hyunjin still hasn’t made his move, he’s really about to go insane with it all. Woojin is a few feet away, dressed in all black with those ripped jeans tiny slivers of skin peeking out and ugh Hyunjin seriously can’t take this anymore. He slowly, slides up to Woojin and peers over his shoulder, Woojin turns to look at him and Hyunjin is struck down by him, quite literally, Hyunjin suddenly can’t breath. 

Because Woojins face is so close and oh fuck right he is supposed to be talking not studying every detail of his face. Like how his eyes are this really deep rich brown color and his eyelashes are really long and how his lips are so full and oh fuck right, speech, talking, communication.

“H-hey, um, I reallylikeyourartokaybye” he gasps out and then runs back over to Seungmin, who is laughing silently. “Shut up” Hyunjin hisses through his teeth.

The class resumes with Hyunjin still stealing glances at Woojin and ignoring Seungmins cackles. Eventually  the class ends and Hyunjin figures that it’s now or never. So for the second time that day he walks up to Woojin, leans on his easel and his mind blanks. Of course being the art nerd he is, when he comes to, the only thing he can think of is “Paint me like one of your french girls.” 

He internally cringes, and his brain floods with thoughts like "oh fuck, now Woojin is gonna think I’m a creep and I just ruined every chance with him ever." But to his surprise a breathtaking smile breaks over Woojins face “ Okay” he replies and then starts chuckling to himself, laughing, Kim Woojin, laughed at a joke I made, is the only thing he can process at the moment.  

But oh wait, Woojin is talking again. “If I give you my number will you come model for me sometime?” 

“Y-yes, what um, are you sure?” Hyunjin stammers. “I mean, a model, that’s, wow, uh, and you, uh” Hyunjin is at this point incapable of forming any coherent thoughts. 

“Yes, a model, you are very pretty” Woojin replies with that same smile. 

“Uh” Hyunjins brain malfunctions again. Kim Woojin just called him pretty. 

Seungmin comes up beside him and grabs Hyunjins hand, then holds it out. “Yes, he would very much like to model for you, in fact, the only reason he can’t talk right now is because he has a very large crush on you and I kid you not, if you don’t date him I will throw myself into a shark infested ocean because he never shuts up about you.” Seungmin says. 

Hyunjin is this close to punching Seungmin, or hugging him, he’s not sure which one.

“Oh” “Okay then!” Woojin laughs. Does he ever stop laughing? He hands out his phone and Hyunjin takes it, puts in his number and then with a quiet, “Goodbye” Seungmin leads him away. 

**~**

 

“OH MY WORD” “KIM WOOJIN CALLED ME PRETTY” are Hyunjins exact words hours later after the initial shock has worn off.

“Yes, we know, and he texted you 2 hours ago  and you still haven’t replied” Seungmin rolled his eyes. “He’s gonna think you hate him now or something. Hyunjin dives for his phone and quickly reads the previous texts. 

 

**[unknown number] 4:02 p.m**

**Hey! This is Woojin! From the art class! If you want, we can go out for lunch next week and then afterwards you can model for me or something!**

  
  


**[unknown number] 4:07 p.m**

**But only if you want, i wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable :~D**

  
  


Hyunjin internally kicks himself. And then changes the contact name. 

**_Are you sure you want to change unknown number to woojin the love of my life?_ **

**Yes** No 

**[hyunjin] 6:37 p.m**

**Oh! Hey! Yeah that sounds great… sorry about earlier btw**

**I get brain dead around beautiful people.**

**Oh wait i just said that**

**Fuck**

He gets a text back almost instantly.

 

**[woojin the love of my life] 6:39 p.m**

**That must really suck not being able to talk around yourself all the time**

**I mean you just look in a mirror and bam**

**You can’t speak**

 

Hyunjin is convinced that he has died, died and gone to heaven. He rolls around on his bed letting out anguished squeals and when Seungmin demands to know what is happening he shows him the texts.

“Oh shit” “He's smooth.” Seungmin declares.

“Yeah REALLY!” Hyunjin screams. “I have to figure out what to wear, it's only a week away I need to go and find clothes and get my hair done and oh shit there's not enough time!” Hyunjin shrieks and Seungmin laughs at him from his bed. 

“Calm down picasso, you have plenty of time.” “Either way he's not really gonna care.” 

"No but I CARE” Hyunjin shoves Seungmin off his bed. 

“Now are you gonna help or not?” 

“I’m helping i’m helping!” Seungmin wails, flat on his back. Hyunjin, too preoccupied with his clothes doesn’t even notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
